One Night's Eternity
by MaryxWeather
Summary: Edward Cullen decides to take a break from his family and go to New York City. But what happens when he meets a quirky Isabella Swan who's also a vampire? One wild night of fun, sparks and more. Adaptation of One Night Can Lead to Eternity. AU/OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is an adaptation of a One-Shot entitled _One Night Can Lead to Eternity _by SoftballChicky15_. _It's really good so I suggest checking it out ^^**

**Link:** http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5855997/1/One_night_can_lead_to_eternity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight because Stephenie Meyer refused to give it to me as a graduation present :(**

**Disclaimer: Plot goes to SoftballChicky15**

* * *

"Are you sure about this Edward?"

"Of course Carlisle. Besides it's only for one week," I replied smiling. Who would have known that Carlisle would worry more than Esme about me taking a simple vacation.

"And a very boring week might I add."

I turned around as I heard Alice's voice call from her room. Concentrating on her mind I got swept up in one of her visions of me. I was in a nice hotel, just sitting on chair reading a book. The vision suddenly shifted to a coffee shop where there was someone reading poetry on a stage. I was sitting on a couch in the far back - practically in the corner.

"That isn't boring Alice, it's called relaxing!" I yelled laughing.

"As long as you bring me back a present I don't care…that much."

Still laughing I turned back towards Carlisle, to tell him goodbye, and saw that Esme was now by his side.

"Promise you'll call often," Esme pleaded. Okay, maybe I was getting ahead of myself thinking that Carlisle cared more than Esme. Right now she was looking at me like this was going to be the last time she would ever see me again. I thought she was just being over protective like any mother would be, but I caught a flash of where her thoughts were residing. Esme was remembering when I foolishly decided to hunt humans all those years ago…and she thought I would slip back into the life-style again.

I internally flinched at her concern. That period of my life was the biggest mistake I would ever make throughout my entire existence. I have thoroughly suffered through the consequences of that decision.

"I promise mom. It's only a week," I whispered the last part in her ear as she hugged me.

"Just be careful son, make sure to check the weather frequently - don't want the sun catching you by surprise."

"Will do, Carlisle."

Having said goodbye to the other members of my family I went straight out to my beloved silver Volvo. My Volvo was literally my baby - and trust me when I say you do not want to know how protective of a baby a vampire can get. Climbing into my car I was able to relax more, yet at the same time excitement was slowly creeping into the mixture that was my feelings. In just a few hours I would be in New York. I loved my family deeply but that doesn't change the fact that I also value a little privacy in my life, and as a bonus there would be none of Fork's mindless sheep there to force me to contemplate suicide with their inane thoughts.

Driving to the airport I slightly dreaded the amount of time I would be stuck in one of the planes just so I could get to New York - it was sure to be boring. However, it was far faster than running so I tried not to complain too much. Even if I was the only one to hear it.

Boarding the plane I tried to remind myself of the "no complaining" rule I just set for myself. Almost instantly my mind was bombarded of thoughts of the plane crashing, if their were any of those terriosts on board that the news people never shut up about, and more than plenty objections about neighbors.

I walked up to the first class section and took my seat, immediately closing the window. Fifteen minutes later the plane started moving. The excitement in me started to intensify, so I put on my iPod and listened to Debussy, hoping to pass the time more quickly. I could've watched the movie that was playing but I really didn't care if Jason Bourne would discover his true identity. Besides all the car chases and fighting were hardly exciting having seen what I have over the decades.

_If there were any time I wished I could sleep it would be now…_

A few hours later I was brought back to the reality of my situation when a flight attendant - whose thoughts were nothing close to modest or pure - came over and told me that we were going to be landing soon. I nodded towards her and sighed in relief when she walked away - what she was thinking of doing to me would rot the ears of children. Not to mention that if I ever did get the close to her…_bad_…things would happen. My thirst getting the better of me for example.

Without even meaning to I started to mull over the subject og being that close to someone of the opposite sex more. Would I like to have a relationship with someone? Yes, of course I would. Living everyday - everyday for the past century - with three pairs of happily paired couples would take a toll one anyone. Sometimes I felt so out of place I would have to leave the house. However, I didn't think that _needed_ someone else. I felt complete in and of myself.

I sat through the plane's turbulence as it descended and listened to some of the other passengers silently screaming in their heads. Some even going so far as to saying a quick prayer hoping that whoever was up there would listen.

How exasperatingly fragile and fickle the humans were in today's society!

After getting off the plane I rushed over to the luggage carousel - all the more excited about this trip now that I was actually in the Big Apple. It felt like years as I waited, though in all honesty it was probably more like three minutes - I saw my black duffel bag and immediately grabbed it. I wouldn't have minded just buying my clothes when I needed them but Alice had decided to pick out the clothes she deemed acceptable for me to wear. I didn't mind, but when she started talking about three outfits for just one day I started to get a little frightened. Relying on the hope that she wouldn't get a vision of me _not_ changing my clothes three times daily I carefully snuck most of what she packed back into my closet.

Even if she did it isn't like she could kill me from across the country - the worse she could do was yell at me through the phone. At least until I got home that is…

_Maybe I should get her a really nice present…hmmm._

The weather was nice out today, and by nice I mean very gray and cloudy, so I just roamed the streets instead of catching a cab. I needed some fresh air so to speak. I silently thanked Carlisle for suggesting that I hunt before coming here - I was packed between humans on every which side. I could feel my body actually getting warmer from all the heat - as if it was absorbing it.

As much as I liked the heat it was becoming exceedingly difficult to block of all the mental, and verbal, voices of everyone. Walking a little faster I started looking around for the hotel that I was staying at - it should have been around this vicinity…

I thought I saw it when I felt something pressing my back. It was confusing me. Turning around to find the source my eyes were met with pale icy blue ones. They looked as angry as a human could get. I glanced down to see that he had his hands pressing on my back.

_Come on, move faster. Stupid teenager…my wife is going to kill me if I'm home late again. I really shouldn't have agreed to meet with Tanya today - I probably reek like her perfume again. Shit. _

His thoughts explained everything…and then some. There was no way I was going to let some filthy, lying cheating human try and push me around. Releasing the façade I live under slightly, I let my rage pour from my eyes. My top lip began to slide up, barring my teeth, and I felt a low growl forming in my chest.

I could hear his heart beat accelerate almost instantly, I could smell the salty stench of sweat coming from him, and he began to shake. Fear was his expression. The scum dropped his hands and dashed around me - not meeting my eyes again.

_Vile. _

I watched him run away with his tale between his legs until he was no where to be seen. I couldn't even hear his mental voice. That was a very good thing for him.

_Okay, vacation, relaxation….just breathe. _

I took an unnecessary deep breath to try and calm myself down and froze. Every joint locking into place.

_What is that smell?_

My lungs were assaulted with the most delicious and beautiful scent I've ever come across. It was the smell of freshly bloomed freesia, but there was also…lilac - it reminded me of spring when millions of flowers begin to bloom - but if that wasn't enough, if that alone wasn't tantalizing on its own, there was also the most subtle hint of strawberries laced through.

_That's divine - where is it coming from?…_

I took another breath and then another - just filling my body with the scent, letting it seep into every molecule. I looked around quickly but I couldn't pinpoint the origin of it. I was surrounded by a sea of smells and the one I didn't want to loose was quickly becoming mixed with all the others.

I must have stood there ten minutes trying to locate where the smell was coming from, just trying to get one more breath of it. It was futile attempt.

Reluctantly I turned around and continued down the street to my hotel, which I could now see was located at the end of the block.

* * *

**A/N: Ten reviews maybe? Pretty please with sugar on top? ^^  
**

**)**

**(**

**)**

**(  
\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight - even if Edward does ravish me in my dreams ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: Everything else goes to SoftballChicky15. Thanks for letting me harass you for like an hour straight :P  
**

* * *

I had officially been in New York for a week now, and I was more than loving every moment. After checking into the hotel that I was staying at I went up to my room my room and dropped my bags on the floor as I went to look out the fifteenth story window. The view was beautiful city wise - there were no mountains and barley any trees, just building after building, all of them essentially the same yet all different as they held the essence of the architect that designed them.

I got a call from Alice a little later and to put it bluntly, she chewed out my ass. Who knew that one little pixie could hold so much anger for simply unpacking a couple outfits. I could hear Jasper in the background trying to calm her down but she wasn't having any of it. The whole fiasco took longer than it really should have since once Esme found out that Alice was on the phone with me she insisted talking to me as well, making sure that I was safe, that I wasn't lonely, and that I was having fun, etcetera. By the time the time that I was able to hang up without feeling guilty it was past any time that was acceptable for a human to be wandering around the city - even for a New Yorker.

So after wasting a few hours of trying to find something mildly entertaining on television, and failing entirely, I was outside roaming around, trying to take in everything. It really had been a while since I was out of the same city that my family was in, and I was trying to soak in the every moment. I quickly found the coffee shop that Alice had shown me, and saw the sign that said open mic night was Wednesday thru Friday, and made a mental note to come back then. It might prove to be very interesting.

Most of my days were spent in the same manner, wandering around the city - acting like a total tourist - visiting the coffee shop to do nothing if not listen, and take shelter in my hotel room, reading, when it was time for humans to sleep. I enjoyed every unexciting moment.

Only once did something…_exciting_…happen - if it could even be called that. It was finally Wednesday and I was on my way to witness the tragedy that was open mic night, when I was stunned by a scent. But wasn't just _any _scent. It was _the_ scent. It was everything I remembered it was and, if possible, more. I was able to react faster than the last time, since I knew the sinfully divine temptation existed now, and started following it. The freesia and lilac was starting to get stronger so I walked faster, as if there was a magnetic pull urging me forward. I closer I got to it the more defined the scent became. I realized that besides the wonderful floral there was a hint of strawberries to it. I was becoming addicted.

There was a woman picking up her fallin things up off the floor and the fragrance seemed strongest there. I bent down to help her pick up her things and inhaled the air around her. I was disappointed almost instantly. The freesia and lilacs were there but it was a little weaker, becoming consumed by sandalwood and bleach.

"_Thanks," she said to me, not realizing that I stopped moving. "Huh, where did this come from?" _

My eyes focused back to her and I noticed that she was holding a piece of fabric. It looked like it was torn form a shirt or something. Being completely rude, and simply not caring, I snatched the fabric out of her hands and started walking towards the coffee, taking in a deep whiff of the fabric as I went. _This_ was where the scent had come from.

I was always on alert for the aroma after that, but I hadn't found it since.

Thinking of the memory, my hand absently went to my pocket and pulled out the piece of fabric and breathed it in. It still smelled faintly like lilac but it was quickly becoming replaced by my smell.

Sliding the fabric back into my pocket I tried to focus on the man that was on stage reciting poetry - apparently he had written it himself. I tuned in just in time to hear the end.

"_Do you give yourself to me utterly,_

_Body and no-body, flesh and no-flesh_

_Not as a fugitive, blindly or bitterly,_

_But as a child might, with no other wish?_

_Yes, utterly."_

_Hmm, that one was actually pretty good, _I thought to myself, it was both a shock and an enjoyment.

If there was anything that I had learned from my time here it was that some strange people lived in New York…

Half way through the next speaker - who happened to be a woman who looked like a goth hippy - I glanced at the clock hanging above the order counter. It read 5 o'clock - almost night time. I didn't really have to worry about the sun - since it had been cloudy all week, and I knew Alice would call if the weather decided to make an unexpected change - but I still liked to be careful.

I didn't feel like roaming the streets like Dracula tonight so I got up from the squishy couch and headed towards the door to the coffee shop. Once outside I took a deep breath - it was almost reflex by now - checking to see if the heavenly sinful scent was near. To my surprise there was a light hint of it, but it was so faint that I couldn't track it beyond a few feet.

Reluctantly I let it go just this once, and turned to make my way to my hotel so I could effectively hide in my "cave." I was almost half way there when I sensed someone walking behind me. I turned around at a human speed to glance but no one was there.

Just air. Empty air.

_Okay, paranoia, not fun…_

Releasing a sigh I turned back around to continue on my way, and froze.

Right in front of me was the most beautiful woman in existence. She had a gorgeous heart shaped face that was framed by thick locks of her wavy mahogany hair that fell just past her waist. She wasn't small as short as Alice was but she definitely wasn't as tall as me. Looking at her - okay, more like staring - I couldn't help but notice the delicious curves of her body.

She was perfect.

Not wanting to seem like a pig I forced my eyes to meet hers instead of just ogling at her like she was a piece of meat…a piece of amazing, mouth watering -

_Damn it! Be a gentleman Cullen - you were raised better than this._

My eyes finally meeting hers left me shocked.

Her eyes were gold.

Just like mine.

Sexy, hot chick was a vampire.

_Yes!_

No, I couldn't be thinking like that. I don't know her. She could be a threat. She could be reckless.

Snapping myself out of my mental drool over the girl in front of me I realized that neither one of us had said anything.

"May I help you?" I asked, deciding to be the first to break the silence.

A quiet giggle was my response. It was a magnificent sound.

"I think you just stole my line," she said with a smirk.

"What?"

"Can _I _help _you_?"

"I'm sorry...um…what are you talking about?" I just met the beautiful stranger and already I was confused. Right now things didn't look too bright.

She must have seen how confused I really was because she quickly continued.

"You've been here almost a week and the only thing that I've actually seen you do is go to the coffee shop and listen to humans try and sound philosophical, after that you just head straight to your very nice hotel. Oh, but of course you do all of that after going sightseeing. Again. So I thought that I would show you what it's really like to experience New York. Especially a _night_ of New York," she explained. Suddenly everything was clear and making sense. Suddenly I was offended. Was she really calling me boring? Okay she didn't say it in so many words but it felt heavily implied. Besides all of that what the hell did she know what I did? Was my life seriously so weird that it would give me a vampire stalker?

A completely gorgeous vampire stalker.

"Thanks, but I don't need your help with anything," my voice coming out harsher than intended. "Now if you would just excuse me," I continued as I began walking past her.

She grabbed my hand to stop me and I was shocked when I felt an electric current shoot through my body. It was freaky as hell and exhilarating in all the dangerous ways. I wonder if she felt it too. It was just a passing thought but considering the possibility that she didn't feel what I just felt caused my chest to tighten.

Turning back to her, she dropped my hand and took a step back.

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything," she quickly apologized. "I just wanted to show you a good time while you're here. I mean I've never seen you around so I figured that you were just visiting, like on vacation or something, or maybe you were just passing by. But anyway, I know I'm rambling - don't judge me - but I was serious about the whole New York night life. I'm not trying to offend you here, but really, what else do you have to do?"

Listening to her little nervous rant I forgave her a little bit...but I was slightly offended. She doesn't know me and shouldn't be judging me when she didn't even know me. However, once I started thinking about her offer the more appealing it sounded. As much as I hated to admit it I never really did much when I took one of my rare trips away from my family. I love New York but in all honesty I didn't know what to do here – I haven't been social since 1918 when I was turned into a vampire.

"Come one," she begged trying to coax me – it was the cutest sound I've ever heard. "What could it hurt?"

I was about to list all the ways that her escapade could "hurt" when she started doing this adorable pout with her bottom lip. It was nothing like Alice's. When Alice pouted she looked like a helpless child and caused my "older brother" instinct to kick in, but when the beautiful stranger did it she looked nothing like a helpless child and the feelings it caused were nothing of a brother.

Reluctantly I nodded my head in defeat. There was just no denying her.

"But there's one condition," I stated firmly as a full smile began to grace her lips.

"What," she asked skeptically.

"Can I know your name?"

"Isabella Swan," she stated, visibly relaxing. "But you can call me Bella."

"Hello Bella, I'm Edward Cullen."

* * *

**A/N: Double posting...first time I've ever done that ;P Think maybe you lovelies could give ten reviews? **

**)**

**(**

**)**

**(  
\/**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to thank all of you guys for your reviews, especially rennesmecullens123 - probably my favorite comment ever. Made me smile :) Hope you like this chapter as much as the last! One more thing, this is really random but I LOVE the song _Cooler than Me_ by Mike Posner ^^ It's frickin awesome  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight *tear  
**

**Disclaimer: Everything else goes to SoftballChicky15  
**

* * *

"So how is it that you know what I do every day?" I asked Bella as I followed her down the street. Lord only knew where this woman was leading me...

"Well," she mumbled, looking down embarrassed, "I've never seen another vampire with gold eyes before, so when I saw you I sorta...maybe...kinda followed you."

I was dying to tease her but one look at how truly embarrassed she was stopped me. If she were human she would have been the color of a cherry tomato about now.

"That's fine."

"It's fine that I pretty much stalked you?" she asked doubtfully.

"Well it isn't as if you caught me doing anything _bad_, so yes it's fine."

Bella's lips curled into a smile again as she literally skipped down the street.

_Damn she is so cute..._

After a few minutes of watching her skipping, and probably making those around her wonder if she was high, I decided to bring her back down to earth. Didn't want to draw to much attention too much attention, and if I was being painfully honest her voice was exquisite.

"If you don't mind me asking, what _are_ we going to do on tonight's adventure?"

Instead of receiving an answer like I hoped, my question was met with a smirk that could only be classified as evil. I was suddenly very scared as to what I got myself into.

_Oh Lord, please help me..._ I mentally cried.

She must have seen the fear on my face because she started laughing. Again it was beautiful, but again, I was still frightened of the inner workings of her mind.

"You'll just have to wait and see now won't you? And no backing out," she quickly added the last part as if she just realized that I might try something like that.

None of this was placating my fear at the moment.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," she said giving me a reassuring smile now. "But there is something I really want to know..."

"What?" I asked truly curious.

"How old were you when you were turned? You know, your human age."

"I was seventeen."

"Me too." I watched as this information made her smile grow.

She really was a random and amazing creature.

"Well technically, I was _kind of_ seventeen when you think about it..."

"What do you mean?"

"I was changed the day of my birthday, so really you could say that I was sixteen and like 364 and 23 hours or something," she rambled on, making me laugh. "Sorry," she said looking down shyly. "I tend to go on and on about stupid or just random stuff once in a while... Old habit. Feel free to tell me to shut the hell up though."

We were both laughing now.

I was actually having fun on this vacation. It wasn't that I wasn't having fun before but this was different. It was with someone else – sharing it with them.

"Okay, now back to our mission. In complete honesty nothing _fun_ ever really happens in New York till the sun goes down and the stars you can't see come out, so at the moment we can do whatever you want while we wait."

I wanted to laugh again at Bella's tone – she sounded like a professor giving a lecture to a hall full of students. However, she looked as if she was in 'serious' mode now and I didn't want to risk upsetting her.

"Besides that, the sun is starting to come out a little," she told me looking up at the sky. Taking a glance myself I saw that she was right. The cloud cover here was nothing like it was back at Forks.

_What do I want to do...I want to kiss her – that would be very enjoyable. _

Shit – I shouldn't be thinking that.

We stopped walking by this point and were just starring at each other. She seemed calm where as I was having an internal battle with my hormones that _had_ been lying dormant for the past decade.

Staring into her eyes I began to wonder what she was thinking. Was she just pretending to be calm? Did she think about kissing me? And what about that spark earlier? Did she feel it too?

As my mind began to conjure up more questions than I had answers for I began to feel as if I was somehow missing something blatantly obvious. As if some part of me wasn't working the way it should.

My gaze never left hers as I pursued this new puzzle. What was I over looking?

Obviously nothing was wrong with my sight – I could not only still see Bella but I could tell you exactly how many shades of gold her eyes held. I didn't need to wonder about my sense of smell to know that it was still working like a vampire's should. I've been abusing it since I saw Bella – subtly inhaling deep breaths, trying to take in as much of her amazing floral and strawberry scent as I could. It was as phenomenal as everything else about her. the sound of the city was as overbearing as the thoughts of the people the occupied it so I knew that it couldn't have been that...

_Holy shit...their thoughts...her thoughts..._

One of my earlier questions came racing back to the forefront of my mind – _What is she thinking? _

"I can't hear you," I said without thinking.

"What are you –"

"I – that's my talent. I can hear – why can't I _hear_ you?" I asked frustratingly perplexed.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked, getting frustrated herself.

"Some vampires have an extra talent so to speak, an ability that other "normal" vampires don't have. Mine happens to be reading minds and for _some_ reason I can't hear yours..." I said without thinking. Again.

Bella's expression suddenly changed as she processed what I said. Her irritation was quickly replaced by shock, her mouth forming a little 'o' shape. Under different circumstances it would have been cute.

_Why did I tell her all of that? What if she leaves? Wait...of course she's going to leave. It isn't as if I'm planning on seeing her once I go back to Forks. _

I thought maybe Bella would bombard me with questions or even turn around and leave, instead her reaction surprised me.

Her expression smoothed out and she looked like she was contemplating something.

A second later she was looking at me with a sexy lopsided smile and grabbing my shoulders, bringing me down to her height.

"Good. Trust me when I say Cullen you don't want to know what goes through my head," she whispered so close to my ear that I could feel the coolness of her breath as it hit my skin with gentle force.

Shamefully all I could do was stand there stunned. I never, not even when I was human, had a girl act like this around me. Towards me.

"So what do you want to do for," she paused as she checked her watch, "about an hour?"

_What do I want to do?_

Looking down I realized that I was still in the dark green hoodie and jeans that I managed to sneak by Alice, so that knocked the more high scenery things off the list. Glancing at Bella I saw that she was wearing pretty much the same as me – a dark gray zip up with a watered down black peace sign and skinny jeans. We both looked like regular teenagers. The realization made me smile.

"Well, we can always go back to coffee shop," I suggested after coming out of my mussing of our clothing. I was obviously hanging around Alice too much...

"What is with you and that coffee shop?" Bella asked while laughing at me.

"It isn't that bad."

"Mm hmm, sure."

She didn't say anything else as she turned around and entered my new favorite café. As I entered I saw her lazing on the same couch I was sitting on earlier.

_Is that coincidence or is she making fun me?_

"So where ya from?" she asked me as soon as I was seated beside her.

"Forks – it's this rainy little town in Washington."

"Hey, I've been there once. There was no sun the entire time. Ever. I miss the sun," she added sadly.

It was easy to relate to her on this level – I knew exactly what she meant. There were many times in the past decade that I hated what I was because of the limitations that came with it. Sometimes I just wanted to walk down the street when the damn sun was actually out without looking like a disco ball with legs.

"So tell me about yourself," she demanded.

I smiled at how quick she was to raise her spirits. That was a good quality to have, admittedly one I should probably work on.

"Let's see – I was born in Chicago in 1901. Both of my parents died when the Spanish Influenza hit in 1918. I got sick, and I would have died as well, but Carlisle turned me –"

"You sound like you like him."

"Who? Carlisle?"

"Yes. I mean he bit you right? Why would like him?" A pucker appeared from scrunching her eyebrows together, and she sounded as if she didn't know whether or not to accuse me or be confused.

"No," I replied while shaking my head to emphasize my point. "Honestly, there was a time when I resented him for curbing my...diet I guess you could say. I was angry that he would refrain me from doing what was natural for our kind. Soon after I went on my own for a while, hunting our usual prey instead of animals." We weren't speaking loudly but I couldn't help the instinct to look around to make sure no us was eavesdropping. As I continued I lowered my voice even more.

"It didn't last long – the guilt from taking so many lives ate at me... I couldn't even stand to look at my own reflection. Anyway, after that I went back and they didn't scorn me for what I did."

"They?" Bella asked sounding intrigued.

"Yes, they," I replied while smiling. It was hard to think of my family and _not_ smile...well Rosalie may be an exception. "I live with Carlisle and his wife Esme – they're more like a father and mother to me than my creator and his mate. Along with them are my brothers and sisters – Rosalie and her husband Emmett, and Alice and her husband Jasper. Carlisle changed all of us except Alice and Jasper, they found us."

"Were all of them dying like you were when Carlisle changed them?"

I nodded in answer as she seemed to be thinking intensely of all I told her.

_What I would give to hear her thoughts... I wonder what it is that makes her different._

"Carlisle seems like a good man," she quietly mused.

"He really is."

I continued to tell her about my life and my family. She didn't ask a single question the whole time, but I didn't doubt that she was listening. Bella looked honestly intrigued about everything that I told her.

I just finished speaking when Bella looked around and grinned. I turned to see what had her smiling and realized the sun had gone down, effectively making it night time.

_Time to experience her New York._

"Finally. Let's go," she said grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the door. "Ready to have fun Edward?"

* * *

**A/N: Think you guys could give ten reviews this time? Would it help if I say the next chapter is Edward's night of New York de Bella? :)  
**

**)**

**(**

**)**

**(  
\/**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this took forever, real life got complicated and it's too personal to share really... Anyway, thanks for staying with me and I hope you enjoy this ^^ The next update should be up within the next two weeks.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight related things in this story.  
**

**Disclaimer: Everything else - plot, character personalities - goes to _SoftballChicky15. _She's amazing for giving me the chance to do this :)  
**

_

* * *

Time to experience the real New York – the one unbeknownst to tourist apparently. _

The thought scared me more than I believed it should scare anyone. Such a short simple sentence should not make one wonder if they were going to have to out run the police later in the evening. However, from what I knew what Bella was like so far, hearing that statement coming from her beautiful, dark pink lips made me wonder exactly that.

Walking outside, or in my case _dragged_ outside, I was struck with amazement. How had I not noticed all the lights that were kept hidden in the day yet unleashed at night? They were shining through tall buildings and vibrant signs, most whish were advertising something or another, making it possible to see in the dark of early twilight. As if that weren't enough, one didn't need to have Jasper's ability to realize that the atmosphere itself seemed different than it was earlier. Instead of business men and women hording the sidewalks and streets it seemed that it was overrun with the cheery families and vivacious young adults.

I turned to look at Bella, hoping that I would be able to see what Bella felt when she saw them, but she didn't seem to see them as I had. As she looked around, seeming as if she was thinking of something, I was reminded that she _lived_ here – she would be used to seeing this every night.

Suddenly her eyes lit up and she quickly turned to me.

"The amusement park! I can't believe I forgot – I'm such an idiot. Come on – we _have_ to go," she said grabbing my hand again and started pulling me down the block. I wasn't complaining in the least. In fact, I could very quickly get used to the feel of her small hand in mine.

As overwhelmed as my mind was at the moment, her confusing demeanor wasn't lost on me. It was as if she was a walking contradiction. There were times, such as earlier, where she acted beyond her years or seemed to be a walking _sin_ with the sex appeal she radiated, then there were times, such as now, when she acted so childish and carefree that she would skip down the street – which made her look so damn cute.

Now more than ever I wished I could have one look into her mind. I wanted to know which one was _Bella_. I wanted to know what she was really like – what she really thought. I was frustrated when I realized that that would probably never happen.

Without even thinking about it I asked Bella something that had been bugging the part of my mind that hadn't stopped thinking of her silent one.

"Bella, can you make it so I _can_ hear your thoughts?"

We stopped walking as she turned to look at me with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Actually, I had no idea that I was...uh, _blocking_ you in the first place. I've never really come across other vampires that seemed worth talking to, so I didn't really know I had an ability. So no, I can't turn it off, or lift it, or whatever it is if that's what you're asking...Sorry."

I nodded in answer. With what she told me, I was assuming that she had a very strong mental shield, and a talent like that wasn't something that was learned naturally – it came with practice. At least that's what Carlisle's told me.

Then again maybe it wasn't even an ability – maybe it was purely coincidence that her mind was silent.

We walked a little while longer, when I could suddenly make out the large shape of a Ferris wheel. Bella was still "leading" me along by my hand, even though we were walking side by side now – me being a willing participant at this point.

"We're here!" she sang as we walked through the gates.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Bella turned to face me. She looked as if she were debating saying something, before she finally opened her mouth to speak.

"I don't want to offend you or anything, but are you okay with this?" she rushed out in breath. "I'm sorry, I know that's probably a really dumb thing to ask, especially since we're already here, but...I don't want to push your limits or whatever..." Here slim fingers were fidgeting with the hem of her top as she continued to ramble.

I was actually shocked that she would ask that, but I didn't want to make things uncomfortable, so I tried to reassure her without thinking about what I was saying first.

"Bella, it isn't a dumb question. I'm actually...proud that you thought enough to ask. Sorry, I know what I'm saying more than likely isn't making any sense at the moment..." I let my rambles trail off, not really knowing where I was going with it, as I roughly scrubbed the back of my neck with my hand.

"In short, to answer your question, no I'm not "uncomfortable" here. I've had decades to learn how to resist that certain...draw," I said with a small chuckle. There wasn't anything really funny about the conversation, but trying to describe our primal lust for blood in polite terms was.

"That's a relief," Bella replied with a wide smile.

"Now, if you don't mind me asking," I began hesitantly, "what exactly are you planning on me doing here?"

"Well, what catches your eye? Strikes your fancy? Tickles your feather?" she asked, gesturing to the whole park with a flourish.

_This woman would give Vanna White a run for her money_...

Looking around, I finally had a chance to take in everything up close – all the sounds, and colors, and noises – and with a shock I realized that I actually wanted to try everything. For the first time in a long while I was excited about this seemingly simple human entertainment.

I could feel a thrum of anticipation reverberating through my body. It might have been because I had never done something like this before in my existence. It could have been that no matter how many thoughts penetrated my mind, every experience was different, leaving me guessing to what it would be like. Hell, it could have been because Alice wasn't here to _tell_ me what it would be like for me.

However, I was more than willing to guess, that it was because of my self-declared "tour guide."

Letting my gaze wander back to Bella, I saw her staring at me intently and realized that she was still waiting for my answer.

"How about a roller coaster?" I suggested.

"Ahh, going for the big boy stuff. I like the way you think, Edward."

"So have you ever ridden a roller coaster before?" Bella asked as we walked through the park.

Shaking my head no, I continued to watch her as she sized up every ride that we passed. I was starting to get the feeling that Bella took this very seriously.

"Oh newbie, I have _much_ to teach you."

Finally coming to a stop a few moments later I looked up to see what I had gotten myself into.

"What is that," I deadpanned.

"That is what we pleasure seekers like to call _Speed_."

"It looks like death on a stick."

The ride was mainly one giant arm held up in the middle by a stick, and there were two sets of unstable seats on each end. The ride was definitely one of the bigger ones here. People were in the process of riding it and I became absorbed as I watched the arm go in unstable circles.

"Haven't you ever heard of taking things slow?" I asked shocked. It wasn't that I was afraid, but weren't these things generally built up to? Start slow and small, and then go for the grander ones?

_Things haven't changed that much in the past decade...have they?_

"Yes I have," Bella said, softly giggling, "but there's a method to my madness. See, since this is your first time on any sort of coaster, it's best to make you ride the bigger ones first, because you've never experienced a drop before and aren't really afraid of them. However, if I put you on a baby coaster and the tiny dropped scared you then you'd never have the balls to experience the bigger ones. Get it?"

Oddly enough it made perfect sense...in a twisted sort of way.

"Yes, I do," I admittedly slightly reluctantly. "But I never said I was afraid of drops." Grabbing her hand again I pulled her into the line for _Speed_.

"Sure sure," Bella muttered from in front of me, and I could practically hear the eye roll that accompanied it.

We were about in the middle of the line in only a few minutes – close enough for the man operating the ride to see Bella clearly. He was pudgy and slightly balding, but that was quickly forgotten when I saw his eyes lit up. Before I had time to really process it, I was consumed with a rage I couldn't remember feeling before. It consumed me. It made me want to simultaneously shove Bella behind me – keeping her out of his sight – and slam his face in with my fist. Repeatedly.

The red haze that overtook me receded as I felt Bella take hold of my hand again, and pull me to the front with her – completely forgoing the line of humans waiting a turn.

Closer to the slob of a man.

Up close I could see that he must have been at least thirty, but that didn't stop the highly inappropriate thought about my Bella flashing through his mind.

_Shit. Not _my _Bella. Just Bella. That's it – I just met the girl._

"Hey Joey, can we get a turn?" Bella asked him as if they were close friends. The man, _Joey_, simply nodded.

Quickly there were many angry people shouting "hey" and "what the hell" both mentally and verbally, but none of this seemed to faze Bella. Instead of ignoring them or responding with anger, she turned around and apologized to them.

In a freaky _Twilight_ _Zone_ way it worked. Everyone's words and irritation died when they saw her.

I had a feeling that wasn't the first time she abused that certain trait.

When the ride finally came to a stop Joey helped the passengers out of their seats and helped me and Bella get settled in, along with two others.

Thinking of ways he could crash the ride and only harm me. Badly.

Looking at his thoughts I realized that he was feeling the same thing that I had only a few minutes ago. It was the same rage, possessiveness, and self pity. He was jealous.

I had been jealous. I was still slightly jealous. I was literally fighting the urge to reach out and snap his neck like a pretzel.

Once everyone was safely strapped in he walked over to the control panel and hit a few buttons. The machine groaned a little but started to sway nonetheless.

Our seats began to move back and forth like a rocking chair would, and was picking up speed as the ride steadily gained momentum.

"That's the thing about any drop – no matter the size. It's murderously boring getting to the top, but it's definitely worth it when you're going down," she whispered, leaning close to my ear. "Oh, and I'm sorry about Joey. By the looks of it he was _not_ thinking nice things about you..."

"He wasn't," I answered with a shrug. "But it's fine. I do attend high school – I'm used to 'not nice' thoughts."

Bella leaned back and laughed – I was hoping it wasn't at me. The sound was beautiful; even it was carried away by the wind caused by the unstable machine we were on.

"So what do people usually think when they see you?"

Thinking about it, my answer came slowly. It wasn't really something anyone had asked me before. Something that I had to give a second thought to.

"Well, I would say generally girls picture me naked – none of them are ever accurate, may I add – and guys usually hate me for making all the girls 'drool over me.'"

"Is it mean that I find that hilarious in a sad way?" she asked, laughing again. "I mean it's funny, because it just is, but then again having to hear all that...mind reading must suck big hairy balls sometimes."

I tried to hide my shock at her metaphor, and just focus on the conversation. It was a little difficult...never had I heard something like that come from a lady.

"It does come in handy, especially in regards for protecting my family. Though at the moment all I can think of it as is annoying – it would be helpful if I could hear you. It's very unfair – and oh my god," I exclaimed looking down.

Our end of the ride was almost all the way to the top now – going in a giant half circle before dropping back down to the ground. My stomach seemed to drop lower than it should have been as I realized that on the next pass we _would_ be at the top. There would be no more safe half circles, but very dangerous and unstable full circles...

Tearing my eyes away from the ground, I looked over towards Bella and tightened my hold on the restraints.

"How would that be helpful?" she asked, raising one brow. It almost seemed like a silent challenge.

I swallowed against my constricting throat loudly, as I scrambled to come up with an answer. Any answer, really.

"Well, um, you're just a complicated and confusing...person. I think it would be easier if I could at least see the thoughts behind it all."

"My mom used to call me her open book. She was always saying how she could tell _exactly_ what I was thinking just by looking at me face," she said laughing quietly, looking lost in the memory.

"I find that very hard to believe."

Bella gave me a sad smile and turned to look ahead. Following her gaze I realized that I could see everything. It was as if the whole park were there on display for us. Not for the first time that night, I thought of how beautiful it looked.

"You ready?" I heard Bella ask beside me.

"For what?"

"To fall," she replied simply.

Looking down I noticed that we _were_ at the top now. Nowhere to go now except down.

After a couple of seconds of just sitting there, dangling in anticipation and dread of what was inevitable, I felt my stomach drop lower still.

Suddenly it was as if there was an immense weight on our end of the ride. Jerking us down faster than I thought the metal could stand.

Instead of slowing, the ride just kept going – one endless circle after the other. Gaining speed after each cycle.

Some deep part of me wanted to scream, whether it be from the exhilaration of the temporary freedom or because I was afraid of crashing and have to put myself back together after collecting all the pieces. However, with Bella right beside me I clenched my jaw shut, trying not to let a sound escape. I didn't want to give her another reason to laugh at me this night.

It was only then that I realized that Bella had made any noise since we stopped talking. Glancing to my right I saw her – eyes closed and a peaceful smile gracing her lips, her long brown hair flying all around her.

She really was an enigma to me...

After a few more cycles, with consisted of my straining to keep quiet, the ride began to slow down and eventually stop.

Joey immediately came over and helped Bella out of her safety restraints, and I couldn't hold back the low growl that escaped as I watched his hands get a little too close to her chest. His back stiffened and I heard his heartbeat increase slightly as he stole a quick glance at my no doubt murderous expression. Joey's fingers quickened as he worked to free Bella, and I was satisfied to see that his hands stayed a respectable distance from anything that wasn't his to touch.

_Why didn't she stop him?..._

After we got off _Speed_ Bella and I walked aimlessly for a moment, before I broke the silence.

"Why didn't you scream?"

"What?" she asked looking innocently confused.

No one should look this cute...isn't humane to the health of any male.

"On the ride. When we finally got to the top and dropped down you didn't scream. You just sat there with this serene expression."

"Because when you close your eyes, and just feel and hear the wind, it almost feels like you're flying," she answered with a timid shrug. I couldn't help but smile at her reasoning.

Isabella Swan really was something. It was becoming blatantly obvious to me that she was a free spirit to almost an extreme. She did what she wanted and never answered to anyone unless she chose to. Just by looking at her anyone would be able to see that was nice and confident with who she was.

She also didn't seem like the type of girl that would cheat, so that must mean she doesn't have a boyfriend since she was here with me. Not that it mattered...

I just wanted to know more about her. I wanted to know everything about her. One of the more pressing questions on my mind was how she came about becoming a vampire. She knew my story, I couldn't help but want to know hers.

Making a mental note to ask her about it later, I silently followed Bella as she led me deeper into the crowded maze of park.

* * *

**A/N: Here's my review arrow. If you want to leave something I'd appreciate it ^^ **

**Oh, and here's a link to see the ride that Edward and Bella rode - I think it looks crazy fun Lol **

http:/en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/Speed_%28ride%29

**)**

**(**

**)**

**(  
\/**


End file.
